Confessions
by aaluvsart
Summary: (Some KidxLiz, a little bit of SoxMA, and a teensy bit of Black*StarxTsubaki :3) One peaceful saturday morning friends are brought together with a phone call. Could what have been intended as just a chill get together, turn into Romance Central? Rated T for language and provocative content
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm so nervous.. gahhh :3 but I'm excited!**_

_**BUMBADABAA! BADADADADAAA! PRESENTING...MY FIRST FANFIC!**_

_**Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own Soul Eater.. ;-;**_

_**Well, here's Chapter One! Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Chapter One: Confessions**

**Kid's POV **

I was jerked awake at six in the morning on a nice saturday by a phone call.

"Ya-HOO! Soul? Kid? You two awake?" Black*Star shouted into his phone, blasting into my ear and causing me to jump at least two feet in the air above my bed.

I grumbled sleepily and sat up, "We are now. What do you want, Black*Star?"

Just then, I heard a cacophony of crashing noises and the sound of Black*Star's yells. A couple minutes later, Tsubaki picked up the phone and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry, for some reason, Black*Star decided to smash one of our vases into his head…"

I shrugged as I heard Soul say, "Normal Black*Star behavior."

"So, what did he want?" I inquired.

"AAAHH! DAMN WOMAN THAT STINGS!" Black*Star was heard in the background as Tsubaki treated his wound. "Well, we were just wondering if you two and the rest of the girls would like to come over today," Tsubaki said sweetly.

I heard Soul shout something to his meister, Maka, and a minute later spoke back into the phone again, "We'll come."

"So will we," I had decided, taking a mental note to tell Liz and Patty. "See you guys later," I hung up the phone and threw back the covers on my bed.

I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed out into the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. I closed the bathroom door and locked it. Once inside I began stripping off my (symmetrical) pajamas and ran some hot water.

After eight minutes, I finished my shower and dried myself, putting on my black suit and Shinigami rings, combing my hair and brushing my teeth.

I stepped out of the bathroom…

…and almost ran straight into Liz waiting outside the door for her turn to shower.

Everything would have been fine with that, except for one small detail: Liz was standing there in only a white bath towel.

I felt a stream of hot blood drip from my nose as I apologized to her, trying hard not to stare at her chest. The end of the towel was tucked in right in the center of her cleavage so that the line ran straight down the middle of her body and connected with the line her bare legs made. Perfect symmetry…

I was staring at Liz's gorgeousness when suddenly I found myself sprawled on the tile floor, her hand outstretched, her other hand clutching the towel to her body. I raised a hand to my cheek, stunned and felt heat where blood had rushed to the surface of my skin.

I looked up at her, but she was already walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I turned my head as I watched her, and caught a glimpse of her face before the door shut.

She was blushing.

* * *

_Well, there it is! I'll hopefully post the next chapter this weekend..._

_nyah :3_

_It really doesn't matter to me if you review or not, but I think it'd be nice to have some feedback about my work or any suggestions(: _

_Thanks! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys! :D Here it is! My second chapter._**

**_I hope it's long enough for you, I did my best. As I keep going I'm sure the chapters will get longer and longer. Sometimes I just get so anxious to post more that I can't continue writing! _**

**_Disclaimer: Regrettably ;-; Soul Eater isn't my property!_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Liz's POV_**

It was a normal Saturday morning, one I was especially looking forward to sleeping in on. I lay in my uber-soft bed, dozing into a sweet dream where everything was perfect...

Perfect. Hmm. My dream was disturbed by a thought.

I opened my eyes and sat up, astonished at myself.

Why did that word bring up an image of Kid?!

My clock hit six when the phone rang on my bedside table. Kid had a phone in every single room of our house so that wherever we were, we would always be able to hear the phone ring. I was about to pick it up when it stopped ringing.

I guess Kid or Patty got it, I assumed. I would've just let it be on any other occasion, but it was different today.

Today, I did something crazy.

Slowly, I stretched out my hand and picked up the phone.

Instantaneously, the phone was in my hands and Kid's voice reached my ears. He was talking to Black*Star and Soul.

"So, you guys are coming over, right?" Black*Star asked.

Both Kid and Soul replied, saying yes. What could they be talking about? I kept quiet and listened to their conversation.

"Maka says she'll come too," Soul said. "What about Patty and Liz?"

I knew Soul was speaking to Kid and stiffened, waiting for a reply.

"Well, I don't know if they're coming. Actually, I'm pretty sure that Patty can, but Liz is really social and I never know whether she's free or not," Kid replied.

Wait, what was that in his voice?

Concern? Frustration?

Was he upset?

"So Kid. Have you gotten anywhere with Liz?" Soul jeered, derision thick in his voice.

Just before I could hear Kid's reply I slammed the phone back on my bed stand, possibly breaking it. Sitting on my bed, I felt my breathing quicken and my face heated up. I pulled back the covers and rushed over to my desk, cluttered with makeup and nail polish, and looked at myself in the mirror that sat on the wall behind it. My face was bright red from the neck to right below the eyes and across my nose.

"Why am I so red?" I questioned myself, my hands on my cheeks. Staring back at me in the mirror was this teenage girl. I do have to admit, she looked attractive, with a tall, slim frame and long, light brown hair and fairly-sized breasts, but I don't see why Kid would like her. I mean like me.

It took me a while to get a grasp that that girl was me.

"A shower would be good," I mumbled to myself. Kid was probably still on the phone as I gathered a change of clothes, grabbed a towel and stripped down. I always inwardly criticize myself for getting out of my clothes before I get to the bathroom and walking in a towel, especially with a boy in the house. But I guess it was a habit that I had.

So I walked out through the hall to the bathroom door, but I heard the shower already running inside. Either Patty or Liz had gotten there first.

Eh, that was okay. At least this way they wouldn't have to wait for me. They often complained that I took too long in the bathroom.

But my hair _has_ to be totally straight, or else it looks like a bunch of streamers going everywhere!

I was caught in the middle of my rant when whoever was in the shower finished.

I sat there in silence for two minutes until the mystery person came out of the bathroom.

It was Kid.

And his hair was damp and soooooo cute.

And then he stopped. And saw me.

_In only a towel_.

He stood there and stared at me; I saw his eyes run straight down the middle of my body, a tiny stream of blood flowing from his nose.

"U-uh, s-sorry, I…" Kid managed to emit, eyes still glued to me.

I guess I got self-conscious, or angry, or just wanted him to stop staring at me before I blushed, but next thing I knew I had slapped Kid. He fell on the floor, unprepared for the strike.

Before I could do anything my legs were propelling me into the bathroom, leaving him there on the floor. He looked up at me.

I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

**_Patty's POV_**

I woke up this morning.

I hugged my stuffed giraffes. All thirty-eight of them.

The phone rang, but I didn't answer it. Big Sis or Kid always gets it before me.

I got out of bed and did my hair and brushed my teeth. I wasn't going to take a shower because I took one the night before. There's never enough time in the mornings for all three of us, Kid, Liz, and I, to take a shower in the morning, so I decided I would take mine at night.

I did my makeup and got dressed, and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast for myself. Big Sis and Kid are very picky about their breakfast, so they make their own.

Looking in the fridge I saw a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Well, that'll do!" I said to myself as I grabbed a fork and the cake and sat down at the dining table to eat.

* * *

**_Did you enjoy? :3_**

**_I'll update soon! _**


End file.
